footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 FIFA Club World Cup
Real Madrid | count =2 | second_other = Kashima Antlers | third_other = Atlético Nacional | fourth_other = América | matches =8 | goals =28 | attendance = | top_scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo | player = Cristiano Ronaldo | fair_play = Kashima Antlers | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2017 }} The 2016 FIFA Club World Cup (officially known as the FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2016 presented by Alibaba YunOS Auto for sponsorship reasons) was the 13th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations, as well as the national league champion from the host country. The tournament was hosted by Japan. Real Madrid won their second Club World Cup, defeating hosts Kashima Antlers in the final. Host bids The application process for the 2015–2016 as well as the 2017–2018 editions, i.e. two hosts, each hosting two years, began in February 2014. Member associations interested in hosting had to submit a declaration of interest by 30 March 2014, and provide the complete set of bidding documents by 25 August 2014. The FIFA Executive Committee was to select the hosts at their meeting in Morocco in December 2014. However, no such decision regarding the 2015–2016 host was made until 2015. The following countries expressed an interest in bidding to host the tournament: * (withdrew interest in November 2014) * Japan was officially confirmed as hosts of the 2015 and 2016 tournaments on 23 April 2015. Qualified teams Venues On 9 June 2016, Suita City Football Stadium in Osaka and International Stadium Yokohama in Yokohama were named as the two venues of the tournament. Match officials The appointed match officials were: Video Assistant Referees were tested during the tournament. The system was used for the first time when a penalty was awarded by referee Viktor Kassai in the first half of the semi-final between Atlético Nacional and Kashima Antlers after a review of video replay. Squads Each team had to name a 23-man squad (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Injury replacements were allowed until 24 hours before the team's first match. The official squads (excluding the host team, who was yet to be determined) were announced on 1 December 2016. Matches Kashima Antlers|'2'| Auckland City|1 |11 December – Osaka| Mamelodi Sundowns|0| Kashima Antlers|'2' |11 December – Osaka| Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors}}|1| América|'2' |14 December – Osaka| Atlético Nacional|0| Kashima Antlers|'3' |15 December – Yokohama| América|0| Real Madrid|'2' |18 December – Yokohama| Real Madrid (a.e.t.)|'4'| Kashima Antlers|2 |18 December – Yokohama| América|2 | Atlético Nacional (pen.)}}|'2 ' |14 December – Osaka| Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors}}|'4'| Mamelodi Sundowns|1 }} All times are local, JST (UTC+9). Play-off for quarter-finals |time=19:30 |team1=Kashima Antlers |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Akasaki Kanazaki |goals2=Kim Dae-wook |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=17,667 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} Quarter-finals |time=16:00 |team1=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= América |goals1=Kim Bo-kyung |goals2=Romero |stadium=Suita City Football Stadium, Osaka |attendance=14,587 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |time=19:30 |team1=Mamelodi Sundowns |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Kashima Antlers |goals1= |goals2=Endo Kanazaki |stadium=Suita City Football Stadium, Osaka |attendance=21,702 |referee=Roberto García (Mexico) }} Match for fifth place |time=16:30 |team1=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Mamelodi Sundowns |goals1=Kim Bo-kyung Lee Jong-ho Nascimento Kim Shin-wook |goals2=Tau |stadium=Suita City Football Stadium, Osaka |attendance=5,938 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} Semi-finals |time=19:30 |team1=Atlético Nacional |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Kashima Antlers |goals1= |goals2=Doi Endo Suzuki |stadium=Suita City Football Stadium, Osaka |attendance=15,050 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |time=19:30 |team1=América |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Benzema Ronaldo |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=50,117 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} Match for third place |time=16:00 |team1=América |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Nacional |goals1=Arroyo Peralta |goals2=Samudio Guerra |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=44,625 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) |penalties1=Martínez Samudio Quintero Peralta Arroyo |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Mosquera Nieto Bocanegra Torres Borja }} Final |time=19:30 JST |team1=Real Madrid |score=4–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Kashima Antlers |goals1=Benzema Ronaldo |goals2=Shibasaki |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,742 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} External links * Category:2016 FIFA Club World Cup 2016